This is us
by Sarcasm44
Summary: Just some one shots between Carl and my OC Danny.
1. Freckles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Freckles**

**Danny's POV**

The first time I noticed them was when we were 9.

We had been at the alibi with Kev and V cause they were supposed to be watching us, but they had disappeared about an hour ago (Most likely having hot sex like usual).

We were behind the bar sneaking a drink of beer from outta the keg, filling up little cups that we found, then we went and found a table.

Carl was drinking out of the straw I had snatched from Tommy and just mindin' his own business, when I said, "Your face".

He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow, saying, "What about it". I motioned to the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and I said, "You got fuckin' freckles man, never noticed em' before".

"We've known each other since we were four and you never once noticed that I had freckles?". He asked incredulously, not really believing me.

I shook my head, eyebrows raised.

He blinked, rubbing his cheek self-consciously.

"Hey, it ain't no big deal, I like them". I said, grinning widely at him.

He smiled back slightly.

That was the first time I noticed them.

The second time I mentioned them was when we were 13.

We were high on weed, passing around the cigarette, and I looked over at him.

"Your gorgeous". I murmured suddenly, reaching my hand up slowly to rub my hand over his velvet soft cheek.

He looked at me, eyes wide, cheeks red, and opened his mouth slightly but no words or sounds came out.

"U-um". He said.

"I love your freckles". I said.

His cheeks went bright red again like they always do when somebody compliments him, but he usually gets defensive. Not this time though.

He just mumbles something incoherent and snatched the cigarette from my hand.

I smiled at him.


	2. Sick

**Sick**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danny.**

**Danny's POV **

I was sleeping soundly next to Carl in our bed, when he groaned.

I slowly blinked awake as I am a light sleeper. I squinted my eyes, glancing at Carl's beautiful face.

"Carly?". I murmured, using my nickname for him that he hates, slightly concerned when he didn't answer, because I knew he was at least a little bit awake.

I lifted my hand, touching his face gently.

"_He's warm, too warm"._ I thought to myself.

I sat up, shaking him awake gently.

"Carly". I said. No answer.

"Hey, c'mon beautiful, wake up". I said.

He moaned slightly, mumbling, "Wwwhhaatt?".

"I gotta check your temperature". I said. "I think you might be sick baby".

"Mm not sick, Danny". He mumbled.

I hummed,"Mhm, suuure".

I went into our bathroom, searching for our thermometer. I found quickly and headed back to where Carl was about to pass out again.

"Hey, sit up for a second". I said. He ignored me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I let him keep laying, but just turned him over slightly so I could skip thermometer into his mouth.

The cold metallic part must have woken him up slightly, because only a couple seconds later his eyes slowly opened.

I smiled at him, staring at his gorgeous dark dark royal blue eyes. I was stunned that I had even caught his eye as a romantic partner.

The beeping of the thermometer brought me away from my thinking and I reached out to grab it from Carl's mouth.

I looked at the results. _101.57. _

My eyes widened slightly, and I looked down at Carl, who was attempting to find something cool to lay his head on.

"Oh, baby". I whispered. He grunted slightly.

"Danny, I feel sick". He said suddenly. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled him up and pulled him to the bathroom. Just in time too, cause as soon as we reached the toilet he started throwing up.

I rubbed his back gently to comfort him. I winced in sympathy as he threw up more.

Finally, he was done and I slowly helped him up off the floor, helping him walk back to our bed. I layer him down gently then went to go grab him a cool rag.

I layed it on his forehead and layed next to him, my arm curving around his small waist and pulling him close against my chest.

"Go to sleep, baby". I said softly, after awhile of him just laying there awake.

He moaned slightly, "I can't".

I swallowed slightly as an idea came to me.

"Hey, I got an idea Carly, okay? You just stay still and relax, baby".

He blinked slighly, exhausted.

I slowly reached around him and grabbed the hem of his boxers, slowly lowering them.

"No sex, Danny, too tired". He mumbled.

"Just relax, Carl, I'm gonna take care of you". I whispered to him.

I then gently grabbed his cock, and started to slowly stroke up and down.

He whimpered slightly, opening his mouth to say something but I shushed him gently.

I stroked him slightly faster, not plannning on teasing him at all this time. His breathing picked up slightly as I started stroking harder and faster until I was quickly jerking him off.

He whined slightly as I gently started to rub the head of his cock, dipping my thumb into the slit.

His breathing hitched slightly.

I then quickly started to jerk him off again, not stopping, just going quicker and quicker.

He started to tremble slightly and I picked the pace.

He came suddenly a couple seconds later, body shaking hard.

I slowly started to card my fingers through his soft hair as he fell asleep, just like I knew he would, his breathing evening out until he was fully asleep.

"G'night baby". I whispered softly.


	3. Appearance

**Appearance**

Carl's eyes are always the first thing I notice when I look at him. Kind of hard not to notice them.

They are a very beautiful color, dark royal blue with little black dots circling the blue irises.

His long, thick black eyelashes fanned out around his eyes and suited his face perfectly.

His smile was wide and made his freckles that were on the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks stand it even more than they already do.

His teeth were white and straight, because surprisingly, brushing his teeth was the one thing that he didn't fight Fiona on.

His hair was a medium brown color that curled slightly, it was always messy when he woke up in the morning.

His lips were a light pink color, plump and just plain kissable all of the time.

His skin was fair, soft and delicate, no blemishes whatsoever besides his freckles.

He was small, _tiny, _could fit right under my arm when I wrapped it around his shoulders.

I loved everything about his appearance.


	4. Movie night

**Movie Night**

We settled in on our couch, Carl curling into my side slightly, beer clenched in his hand.

The movie we had picked was Jaws, one of my favorites.

I noticed Carl staring at it, not blinking. It was kind of starting to freak me out after five minutes of him not blinking, so I waved my hand in front of his face.

Nothing.

I raised an eyebrow, raising my hand to and snapped my fingers hard right next to her ear. He jumped, turning towards me quickly, eyes wide.

"What?". He asked, breathlessly.

"Nothin', you were just startin' to freak me out, man". I said.

"You hadn't blinked for like five minutes". I added after a moment of silence.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just really into this I guess". He said

I blinked, wondering how somebody could enjoy seeing so much blood and gore. But, then again, I was _Carl._

I just sighed, wrapping my arm around his shoulders as we brought our attention to the movie again.


End file.
